


Society

by Izyberlin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freedom of Speech, Opinions, Poetry, Society is a bitch, society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izyberlin/pseuds/Izyberlin
Summary: Pretty much just some half assed poetry.





	

So what is this life  
and  
why are we even here  
when we are the ones  
trying to destroy ourselves  
with guns  
with drugs  
with our minds and  
our hate.  
Why do we  
have to be   
scared  
to live in a world  
were  
every word  
and   
every action  
is taken so   
seriously.  
Why do we  
[Who have the right to speak]  
have to be afraid  
of   
speaking our minds?


End file.
